Part 3 to Independence Day
The writer of this page has given automatic permission to write in more ideas here. Dean Devlin and Roland Emmerich themselves could write the script for the sequel to ID4 and IDR. Ideas are subject to change on this page. There is permission automatically granted by the contributor of this page to edit or post more ideas in as long as it's we don't do this for a living. Also us fans contributing to here should leave it to paid/professional writers to write the scripts for the movies, television shows and comic books like any episode of the television show. Other fans could come up with ideas of new characters casted or the productions if those projects get done by could offer actors those parts. * Part 3 (AKA ID Forever) This is to happen and get done otherwise just a script if this film gets cancelled. ' ' It starts out with an air battle and alien invaders are defeated in modern times. Patricia Whitmore had married Jake Morrison. Patty is giving birth to her first child. Catherine David's girlfriend has kids with different fathers. David walks over to the hospital to see the Morrison baby. It's a boy named Danny. In those years David married Catherine and he became a step father. Dylan had ran for president one day. There are descendants of the original characters. Dylan married and had kids in those times. David had driving experience with the school bus in Area 51 but was never licensed to drive anything. The school bus driver for bus abandonment had been reported. David Levinson died of advanced old age. Flash over to 2296 on planet Earth on July 3. There are flying cars and maglev transport. Also there's auto drive on vehicles. There's Burt Morrison a direct descendant of the president of the United States Thomas Whitmore. Burt Morrison is a captain in the United States army. Mars had become a living planet with some living moons. Joe Bolga a direct descendant of David Levinson is president director of ESD with a long distant cousin as vice president of the United States. It's the direct descendant of Elizabeth Leford who's president of the United States named Michael Pier. Joe Bolga is the director of ESD while Burt Morrison and Mason Remson are soldiers fighting. There are descendants of Russell Case's kids who are in the Whitehouse like chief of staff and Secretary of state. The vice president is an all new character to not be shown. That's a person related to Joe Bolga. Joe Bolga is who lives on a yacht. A descendant of Dylan Dubrow is Mason Remson. He’s a soldier in the United States army as a captain. There are ground battles. There are new characters introduced as American soldiers who get killed in battle against alien invaders. Joe Bolga gives ideas like David Levinson did along with Joe Bolga. There is a point when evil aliens try to kill Mike Pier and the secret service shoots them down as they were plotting the VP as well. President Mike Pier declares Independence Day on July 4, 2296 a galactic holiday. There are battles on Mars, Titan Saturn's moon and a Jupiter moon. Joe Bolga with Mason Remson and Burt Morrison fight the alien emperor. He's defeated. Jeff Goldblum to play both David Levinson and Joe Bolga. Ross Bagley to play Dylan's descendant while Liam Hemsworth as Burt Morrison. In the end there are fireworks with the Alien Emperor defeated and the invaders defeated. You fans could write in more ideas with mine for the part 3. Comic Book Adaption between Independence Day Resurgence and Independence Day Part 3 and a book that picks up from when Patty Whtimore Morrison has her first child and then over to 2296 going into July 3. Category:Alien Invasion Category:Science Fiction Category:Independence Day Category:ID4 Trilogy Category:Movies Category:Films Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Upcoming